Smile
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Jay/Nya. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Jay spends an afternoon with Nya.


Giving a harsh sigh, the blue ninja began to pace in front of the closed door. Currently Kai and Nya were having a sibling's spat. They usually stemmed from the idea of Jay being with sister of possibly one of the most overprotective brothers. That caused problems. Kai usually told her set times and such, despite her being perfectly fine at all times.

********

She often told Jay she wished people were more like him, so that had to be good thing. He was unsure why Kai was so against them going out on dates. Only after there was a fight, such as this, was it approved. Usually they snuck out to hang out.

********

Another thing was how he would interrupt any kissing he saw. It was almost always innocent, so why should Kai freak out? It was like he was acting like parents as well as a brother. Oh, well that made sense... Jay knew that Nya hated mentioning his parents, not because she didn't like them, but the thought she no longer had her own made it a touchy subject.

He paused as he heard a slow click and creak come from the nearby door. Startled, he stood still and smiled over as he watched the siblings leave the room. Kai was clutching something, but ignored Jay as he gave a curious look. Ouch, but at least Nya came over to cuddle up to him mostly.

********

Jay then broke the silence, "So...?"

********

It took his girlfriend a few heartbeats, but she slowly cracked a grin, "All clear with the warden."

********

He scoffed at the nickname, but it was mostly true. He had recently given up dating without telling Kai, because he had been yelled at. That if he was a true friend he should have cleared it through the fire ninja firstly. No matter how much of a kiss-up he became, Kai would never truly approve of them.

********

Shaking those downer thoughts from his mind, "What did you say to him? Usually it's a no-go."

********

"I accidentally found out who his crush is, and if he didn't let us go on the date, that I'd tell them." Nya spoke that in a voice that sounded like she had waiting for some sort of thing like that for awhile. He didn't blame her honestly, the behavior needed to get nipped in the bud. Especially after the major battle, then he just got even worse. She was a great fighter, but supposedly she couldn't fend for herself if Jay ended up to come on too strong. The real problem was that he was going too slow for her liking, but she blamed that on Kai.

********

The lightning-wielder made a smile despite that, then looked back and forth, "So where is the date going to be?" That was a good question, because he had honestly no clue at this point in time. He got a shrug in return, so that helped nothing. There was one place he really wanted to try to be... But the idea would probably sounded weird to other people. Still, he then gave a huge smile back, "I think I have a place in mind, but you can't talk on the way." It was an odd tradition, but he wanted to see if she would allow that.

********

Once they were out of the apartment building, he noticed she clung to his blue ninja outfit sleeve without realizing that. It was with one hand, but it was a mix between excitement and worry. Jay just kept going forward, weaving through people with his girl. Nya tried to keep up after losing hold, though nearly cried out for him to slow down. She had to remember silence.

********

However odd that sounded, she didn't mind. Jay had asked for something harmless, so she would respect that. The samurai just made sure she was right behind him on the way. When she found they were in a more open space of sidewalk, she nearly lunged her hand out. He eagerly took her grasp within his own.

********

Nya wondered why he being so much like this, but that was alright. Usually he was chatterbox. He hated quiet moments, eagerly bursting out with laughter to fill the spaces in the mostly noise polluted air.

********

Without much of a prior explanation, she was just following along. So tempting to let out any sort of noises, but she oddly decided to just stay in a code of quiet.

********

They kept on walking, past where she was used to going by. There was the shopping center, but he still kept on going even though it was around the outskirts of the side of the city they were currently living. The sidewalks that were slowly contorting to new sets were becoming that of dreams. Soon it was just the rare place where the pure grass lay.

********

Jay began quickening his strides eagerly, about to leap out of his skin, or so it appeared. The older was taking great strides to what she could now see was a bridge. It looked older, but still very put together. It was a hollowed out and vast one, with a roof and the works.

********

As they got to about the middle, they eventually let go out one another to lean over the side to watch the below in awe. Soon Jay gave in, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, then began speaking quietly, "There's a tradition in the Walker family that you have to bring the one you love out here once, with no talking whatsoever, you know."

********

"Really?" That was interesting news, and she looked over and shifted to they were as close to each other as possible.

********

"Nah," he chuckled, a permanent grin on his face, "but wouldn't that be something?"

********

She didn't even question his logic for dragging her out here in silence. It was fine to just be anywhere with him. They locked hands again with their free ones, looking at one another more than the expanse of water.

********

Why Kai didn't believe Jay was a good guy, she would never know.


End file.
